1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display may include an organic light emitting device having an organic light emitting layer. The organic light emitting display is a self-emitting type display that generates light as excitons, which are generated by combination of holes (injected in the hole injection electrode) and electrons (injected in the electron injection electrode) in the organic light emitting layer, fall from an exited state to a ground state. The organic light emitting display does not need a separate light source. As such, the organic light emitting display may be operated in a low voltage and formed in a light, thin form, and is attracting attention as a next-generation display due to high quality properties such as a wide vision angle, a high contrast, a high response speed, etc.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.